


С Днем Рождения, Кастиэль

by TehOpheliac (catharticEscapism)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, M/M, Дин/Кастиэль, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catharticEscapism/pseuds/TehOpheliac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин считает, что у каждого должен быть День Рождения. Даже у ангелов. С Днем Рождения, Кастиэль!</p>
            </blockquote>





	С Днем Рождения, Кастиэль

**Author's Note:**

> Я получила запрос на перевод моего фанфика "С Днем Рождения, Кастиэль!" на русский от Love-Маry на FanFiction.net! :) Конечно, я с радостью согласилась. Еще никто и никогда не спрашивал у меня разрешение на перевод моих рассказов, поэтому я была безумно счастлива и сразу дала разрешение. Большое спасибо тебе, Love-Маry, что воплотила мою мечту в жизнь и перевела рассказ для меня!
> 
> So, I was approached for permission to have my fanfiction "Happy Birthday, Castiel!" translated into Russian by Love-Mary on FanFiction.net! :) I, of course, agreed quite happily. I've never had someone ask me to translate any of my fanfiction before, but I was INSANELY delighted by the offer and agreed right away. Thank you so much, Love-Mary, for making a dream come true and translating this for me!

\- Дин, - тихо пробормотал Кастиэль. Он нахмурился, пристально смотря на горелое кондитерское изделие. - Я не понимаю.

Дин поморщился, с трудом подавляя желание закатить глаза в сотый раз.

\- Это торт ко Дню Рождения, Кас. Чтобы его отпраздновать, - пояснил он.

Кастиэль ответил ему пустым, непонимающим взглядом.

\- Послушай, это по-человечески, окей, Кас? Просто закрой глаза, загадай желание и задуй свечи, - Дин указал на столбики из воска, выступающие над поверхностью сладости.

Это был маленький, круглый, отчасти сожжённый по краям, шоколадный торт, который опасно наклонился вправо. Верх торта был забрызган синей и белой глазурью: такое мог придумать лишь двенадцатилетний мальчик или человек, совершенно незнакомый с выпечкой. В довершение всего, тридцать розовых свечей с огромным трудом укладывались на сладости в слова: "С Днём Рождения, Кас!"

Кастиэль, нахмурившись, посмотрел на торт и склонил голову набок.

\- Это не мой День Рождения, Дин. У меня его нет.

С тяжёлым вздохом Дин потёр затылок и уставился на ангела.

\- Ну и что? - сказал он угрюмо. Он начинал понимать, что это была одна из наиболее глупых его идей. Хорошо, что он не сказал об этом Сэму. - Каждому человеку нужен День Рождения, Кас. Итак, я дарю тебе один. Сегодня, - Дин поднял руку, чтобы заткнуть Кастиэля, когда тот опять открыл рот, чтобы возразить. - Просто перестань упрямиться и сделай это уже!

Кастиэль ничего не сказал, но сделал шаг вперёд и внимательно посмотрел на торт. Дин заёрзал на месте, задёргался: чувство злости зарождалось внутри. Одна его половина так и подмывала, выхватить торт у Каса и с чувством собственного достоинства отнести его тому, кто сможет по-настоящему оценить этот шедевр, а именно - себе и своему желудку. Не успел Дин рассмотреть эту идею, как Кастиэль наклонился и задул все свечи на одном дыхании.

Дин уставился на мужчину широко раскрытыми глазами (это были фокусные свечи, черт возьми, это не могло выйти так легко!), когда ангел выпрямился и повернулся к Дину.

\- Я должен признаться, что не понимаю цели этого занятия, - произнёс Кастиэль серьёзно.

\- Цель? Это не... Это должно быть... Знаешь что? Не заморачивайся, Кас, - сказал Дин с разочарованным выдохом. У него была целая ночь, и после бесконечного планирования (в чем он никогда не признается) все было готово. Дин не рассчитывал, что глюк будет в самом Кастиэле. Надо было действительно лучше подумать.

Собственно, все началось чуть меньше месяца назад. Кастиэль ворвался на День Рождения Сэма как раз вовремя, чтобы наблюдать, как Дин дарил брату подарок. Ангел наблюдал за обменом с задумчивым выражением лица (вам бы это показалось пустым взглядом) и даже нашёл время, чтобы поздравить Сэма прежде, чем сказать им, что сегодня будет конец света. Всё было так же, как в любой другой день, но это дало Дину почву для размышления (а позднее и воплощения), которая... Ну, это ни для кого не закончилось положительно.

Молчание.

\- Так, ну, что же ты пожелал? - наконец, спросил Дин, отчаянно пытаясь или спасти, ситуацию, или покинуть комнату. Бегство было не вариантом, когда вас преследует ангел.

Когда Кастиэль ответил, его голос был тихим и полным значимости:

\- Ничего. В этом не было никакой необходимости, - сказал он, входя в поле зрения Дина. Их взгляды встретились, а напряжение между ними возросло в три раза, пока не стало почти осязаемым в воздухе.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? - спросил Дин, внутри живота все стягивалось в узел, а сердце начало учащённо биться. Он понимал, что Кас имел в виду, но хотел услышать это от самого ангела.  
Тень нерешительности скользнула по лицу Кастиэля, когда он вошёл в личное пространство Дина.

\- Дин, - сказал он, жаркое дыхание коснулось подбородка. - У меня уже есть все, чего я желаю, - Кастиэль откинул голову назад и подарил Дину многозначительный взгляд.

Мужчина понял намёк, опустил руки на бедра ангела и притянул к себе, напротив своего тела.

\- Как насчёт праздничного поцелуя? - спросил Дин, его голос был хриплым и глубоким.

Кас внимательно посмотрел на Дина, словно стараясь запомнить каждую чёрточку лица. Его зрачки расширились, отслеживая взглядом движение розового языка по нижней губе.  
\- Поцелуй был бы приемлемым, - произнёс он, почти задыхаясь.

Охотник не сдержал смешка и запустил пальцы в волосы Кастиэля, запутываясь в коротких прядях.

\- Приемлемо, хм? Думаю, я могу поработать над этим, - прошептал он в губы Каса, обнимая ангела за шею и нежно проводя кончиками пальцев по чувствительной коже.

\- С Днём Рождения, Кас, - сказал Дин несколько минут спустя (когда оторвался, чтобы глотнуть воздуха), ухмыляясь из-за ошеломлённого выражения лица Кастиэля и его распухших от поцелуя губ.

Кастиэль посмотрел на Дина и мягко улыбнулся, и улыбка эта была почти застенчивой:

\- Спасибо, Дин.

\- Теперь, как насчёт того, чтобы съесть этот торт...?


End file.
